Fairy tale night mare
by levy fai
Summary: Marco and Kakashi are two detectives for the new world police. when a string of murders are committed with the signature of dressing up the victims as fairy tail characters they are put on the case. when it comes to light that all the victims were teachers both Kakashi and Marco race to find the killer before they lose the ones they love. Marcoxoc, KakashixIruka
1. Chapter 1

_To make the glass shoe fit the step sisters cut of their toes._

"Dad, Get up." Called a voice of the five year old as he jumped into his parent's bed.

"Marco, your son has called you."

"Whittney, He's yours too."

"Only during normal business hours between 9 and 5."

"Mom, Dad it's time to get up you promise me pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"At least it isn't Ramen." Was the reply as the body that belonged to it got up.

It was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, she looked down at her son. The blond smiled at her and she sat up.

"Please Mom."

"Naruto you know Papa had a long night last night."

"But I just wanted to wake both of you up."

"In other words, you want to get up early so you can head over to Iruka's to play with Hinata."

"Who's the detective here?"

"Dad what a silly question, you are."

"I have to agree with your son."

"Then lets get off dad so he can sleep before he's called on another job."

"Dad.."

"Come on Naruto I'll make your breakfast."

The two of them walked out of the room, and headed down stairs. The passed family photos which lined the wall, Naruto would always asked why they had so many pictures. Whittney would tell him because they had a really big family.

Naruto sat down and watched as his mother made him breakfast. She was in the middle of flipping a pancake when the phone rang. She looked at her son pleading and he went to the phone and answered.

"Phoenix residence who's calling?" the young boy asked.

"Is that you Naruto, you sound so big.."

"..."

"Sanji Naruto answered." there was a huff on the other line that answered.

"Mom it's Aunt Brittney." Naruto said as he looked at his mother.

Whittney rolled her eyes and came over to the phone she motion for Naruto to sit down and eat. She then took a breath and waited for what had happened for Brittney to call.

"Hey."

"Big sister how's the city?"

"Brittney I have a busy day so can you be quick."

"I feel hurt, Whitt."

"Yea, so what is going on?"

"As you know there's a family reunion coming..."

"I'll ask Marco to tell Ace."

"Thanks Whittney, I have to go Zeff is getting a little out of hand."

"Bye."

Whittney hung up and cursed a little, it wasn't that she didn't like her family it just was that having a reunion now would also confilict with both Marco and her schedules. Plus no one of the family had even seen Naruto, Brittney had found out about him by accident. She sighed she couldn't put it off any longer she looked at her son who was looking strait back.

"Mom is every thing alright?"

"Well Naruto we get to see family."

The blond smiled, he had heard of his family from his mother and father. He was looking forward to meeting them, and when his Dad came down all dress in his work clothes he ran and hugged him.

"Why is Naruto hugging me?" Marco asked because the last time Naruto Hugged him like that was when Whittney had bought the both of them free all you could eat meals at he ramen store.

"It seems that my family is having their reunion in a few weeks."

"And let me guess, they had your sister call you and you broke."

"Hah, Hah, Hah, Marco the great detective if you need anyone to help you in confession called my sister."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the comment Whittney made, then saw that she was looking down at the gun he was carrying. She sighed and called Naruto over to her.

"A call."

"Yes, another one."

"Another what?" they both looked down at the young boy.

"Naruto get dressed I'll take you to Hinata's." the boy smiled and headed up stairs to dress.

"Do they think it's the same one?" Whittney asked.

"The victim was found dressed like fairy tail character."

"Right and you can't tell me anymore than that."

"Whittney it's to protect you, and Naruto."

"Marco, I'm worried that's all, and I'm not the only one."

"Are you sure that Iruka and yourself aren't related."

Whittney smiled and then motioned her husband out the door.

* * *

Kakashi was looking at the body when Marco came up. Kakashi was a man in his early thirties and had shocking white hair. His face covered in a scarf for the fall weather. He looked up at his partner, and flashed a smile.

"And you call me late."

"Whittney was awake, she was questioning me."

"Just do what I do wait till their making breakfast or helping with the kid, they never ask you any questions."

"Kakashi, does it work?"

"Not on your life, so ready to see the body?"

"Well there's no good answer is there?"

Kakashi nodded, and the two headed toward the crime seen. Marco shivered so did Kakashi as they saw the body.

A woman Mid-twenties early thirties was laid out on grass, her blond hair was fashioned in a bun and blue eyes were glazed over. She wore a blue princess style dress and gloves. Her shoes were glass but the glass had turned red from the blood.

"The guy cut off her toes to make the shoes fit." stated Kakashi with a venom filled voice.

"Do we know anything about her?" asked Marco.

"Dian Reves twenty two, single, she was reported missing when she didn't show up for work." stated a officer.

"Where does she work?"

"She's an elementary school teacher at east blue."

"Dam it." Kakashi said, Marco nodded this was the second body that had been a teacher. It made both Kakashi and himself at unease, because both of their spouses were teachers.

"Well better get back to the station and run some more info." stated Kakashi, Marco nodded and headed toward his car.

* * *

The phone ringing was what got Iruka's attention, when he heard the voice of one of his dear friends breaking down he grabbed Hinata and headed toward the Phoenix household. When he knocked on the door Naruto answered, and he let Hinata go play with him in his room while he went to find Whittney in the kitchen.

"Iruka, you came."

"Well hearing the voice of my best friend, who never worries or cries. Doing both why wouldn't drive over?" he said with a smile.

"I just watched the news, the fairy tail stockier stuck again, the woman was from the east blue, she was an elementary teacher."

"Oh, Whittney that's why you called me." Iruka said he and Whittney both worked at Merry a elementary school a little away from the city, and ten miles from east blue.

"Whittney don't worry I'm sure that Marco and Kakashi are on the case."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

end of chapter please rate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morgue was being blasted by some music that made both Marco and Kakashi wince. Kakashi looked pointy at Marco, who sighed and headed into the room.

Dr. Spade formally Dr. Trafalgar stood over the body, his eyes never looking up he spoke, to the two.

"Detective Hatake, Detective Phoenix."

"Law, so what can you tell us?" Marco asked, as he eyed the man.

"Well like the others she was poisoned, which I might add is still unknown. No sign of rape, and had restraints marks on her torso, wrist and feet. Toes are missing I'm guessing that the murder kept them…"

"Sick Man." Stated Kakashi.

"Yes, but he does know a little about medical treatment, I looked into Dian Reves medical history."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got into the victim's medical records." Stated Marco, who had a half smile.

"It pays to be married to one of officers of the FBI." Stated Law as he gave his own smile to answer Marco's.

"Wow, I really should of married into a big family, I swear Marco did you even know how many brothers, uncles, Aunts, Cousins your wife had?"

"Well at least now if I need anything we get discounts from being family."

"And help when there's a case, I hate to see what will happen if you two have a girl." Stated Law who was back to looking at the body.

"Speaking of girls how's Sakura?"

"Still wants to be a doctor, and has a crush."

"Does Ace know?"

"Do you think he would let her go to kindergarten if he did?"

"So he doesn't know, but you do?" stated Kakashi.

"Hum, sometimes children tell their other parent because the one that overprotective doesn't need to know."

"Like what?" stated Kakashi.

"I know for a fact that Iruka and Whittney have been very sly about not telling you about the little spark between Hinata and Naruto."

Both men looked at Law who then started to tell them about the body.

X

Whittney had calmed down, she and Iruka were now in the living room watching over the two 5 years old playing. Then they heard a knock at the door, Whittney politely excused herself to get the door and Iruka sat watching the two.

When Whittney opened the door she smiled, standing there was the freckled face that she knew for most of her life. Then she looked down to see a pink hair girl holding the man's hand.

"Ace, Sakura come in, Iruka and Hinata are here to." On hearing the name of Hinata Sakura ran into the room.

"Ace what are you doing here?" asked Whittney as she closed the door behind him.

"Well I heard about the last attack…"

"So you came here to check on me, well at least I can say you're a little better than having half of the Newgate clan inside my house."

"I don't know to take that as a complement or an insult."

"The first, and I thought Kakashi and Marco were in charge of the case."

"Oh they still are, but I'm expecting that I'll be called into it soon."

"In other words you pulled strings so you can help find the killer so you don't have to worry about me?"

"Whittney I worry about you a lot, more since you married a cop."

"And Brittney's okay he uses knives…"

"He's a cook Whittney who want to murder him?"

"Including or not including our family."

"Whittney."

"What I'm just saying."

Ace shook his head and followed Whittney into the living room, he greeted Iruka and joined in the watching of the 5 year olds. Naruto looked at his uncle and came over, and asked in his little boy way.

"Uncle Ace are you going to the family gathering?"

"What?"

"Brittney called this morning, she said the family reunion is in a couple weeks, she wants both of us to be there."

"In other words if I don't go your going to make sure I do?"

"You bet your life on it."

Ace smiled, this is what life was made of.

X

The book was opened the next story that will happen is Sleeping Beauty.


End file.
